


Birthday (Clothes-On) Sex

by saraclegane



Category: Stephen Tries, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Boy Kissing, Dry Humping, I had an idea and I went with it, I haven't written in so long, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraclegane/pseuds/saraclegane
Summary: Stephen's birthday never goes according to plan, and that's okay. In fact, on this occasion, it's best that it doesn't...





	Birthday (Clothes-On) Sex

Stephen's birthday never went as planned. Year after year, something had to go wrong. Even this year, his 22nd, the only thing to have gone according to plan was the copius amounts of alcohol on every table and countertop in the flat. Perfect; that was all he needed. 

Only some of his closest MALE friends had been invited, but it was enough. Over the years, Stephen had learned to be an optimist, and his birthday casualties were no major thing to him anymore. He always had something to hang on to, and this year it was the laugh he would most certainly have with his best mates. He was particularly excited to see Will because, despite their online "feud" (if it could even be called that), they were arguably the closest friends, and wherever Will was everyone would undoubtedly experience a fantastic time - even at Stephen's birthday flops. It was his aura. 

The night properly began once everyone was sufficiently drunk. Although it didn't look like they had drank all that much, Stephen was certainly feeling the effects, and by the looks of things everybody else was, too. A couple of his friends were lounging on his sofa, giggling like teenage girls, and another few were dotted around the house, grinning at nothing in particular. 

Stephen had just finished talking to Tom about nothing important, before he was whisked away by Devon to dance - or at least that's what Stephen's mind filled the gap in as. Now, he headed to the nearest beverage station, poured himself a drink and plonked himself on his kitchen countertop with spread legs, admiring the festivities from a higher viewpoint. A private moment passed and he felt satisfied, and then Will approached, stood right in front of him, and began a conversation. 

"Y'alright mate?" Will's wide smile told him that this was more of a greeting than a concerned question.  
Stephen nodded, "Better turnout than usual."  
"0161, birthday in the flat!" Will's own joke made him cringe, but he knew it was worth it when he had Stephen face-palming and smiling like mad.  
"0161, birthday in the flat." Stephen repeated, nodding approvingly, "What've you been up to anyway?"  
"Drinking, mainly." Will shrugged, "And looking for you. Happy birthday, by the way!"  
Stephen raised his glass, "I thank you." They clinked, drank, and smiled silently at one another; this was right.

Just at that moment, Tom and Devon emerged from somewhere, slightly dissheveled and giggling between them, before she loudly began, "I have a proposition!"  
"Oh no." Stephen joked, earning a knowing look from her.  
"Me and my partner have decided it a customary birthday tradition for the birthday boy to receive a lap dance." She continued, "And we have made a playlist especially for this!"  
A chorus of cheers for the idea erupted, but Stephen interrupted. "Deborah, I'm afraid I have to disagree. You aren't my type." She rolled her eyes, which was his intended reaction, "Plus it'll be no fun! There's nobody more capable of sexiness here than the big Stephen." Will bowed his head beside him, nodding and smiling, and someone somewhere in the room whispered, '01 sex 1, ginger in a cap'.  
Rather than giving up, surprisingly Devon nodded in agreement. "Y0u know what? You're right. Perhaps we'll have to shake it up a little."  
Tom perked up, "In fact, we anticipated you saying that, so it's time for plan B."  
"Plan B?"  
"Yes, plan B." Devon agreed, "You have to give a lap dance to the person nearest you." She gestured to Will, and a chorus of chuckles began.  
Stephen looked at Will, and something in his intoxicated mind decided it would be a good laugh. He smiled, and received a cautious yet excited smile back from Will.  
"This does however mean some of our songs make less sense than they would've, but I'm sure you'll make do."  
"Let's hear these songs, then." Stephen requested.  
She smirked evilly and opened the playlist, reading off some of the titles, "Birthday Sex, Dance for You, Pony, Candy Shop, I Wanna Fuck You, Birthday Cake--"  
"Why so many?" Will asked nervously.  
"You'd be surprised how long these things can go on for." Tom answered, earning a nudge from Devon and some short-lived groans from the rest of the room, "Enjoy yourself."  
"Let it begin!" Devon exclaimed, and as if by clockwork the rest of the partygoers flung into action, moving around stereos and messing with Bluetooth and putting a "chair" (a beanbag) in the middle of the room. The elaborate preparation made Stephen feel just a bit ill. 

When everything was ready, Stephen witnessed Will being dragged away and plonked into the beanbag in an instant. Of course, Stephen giving his best friend a lap dance would only happen on a beanbag, surrounded by their other friends; only he could be that awkward. 

Whilst he was deep in thought, he had been moved to stand right before Will, who was now looking him up and down in a way that was simultaneously less than and much, much more than friendly. If Stephen didn't know any better, the twinkle in his eye would have made him assume Will had thought about this before, and that he was picturing sodomous things in that moment. How frivalous a thought! Stephen surely didn't want that, either. No way.

The playlist began, and the crowd all had their eyes on him. Will's knees were together, enabling Stephen to begin, and he looked somewhat timid. This helped with Stephen's confidence, and a quick shot pushed him forward, swinging a knee over and straddling Will's legs. He tried to avoid meeting Will's eyes to prevent losing where he was and where he was going. Of course, he had never given a lap dance before, nor had he ever experimented with men, but dabbling in the Internet for so long was bound to mean he stumbled across a lap dance or two, and that minimal knowledge was what he was going to base the entire thing off of. 

They all started the same: you have your knees on either side of the sitting person's thighs (check), and you grind against them. The latter, however, proved harder than it looked and sounded, as Stephen tried to seductively to snake his body forward against the other man, but ended up jerking his hips more times than anticipated against (very roughly) his crotch area. It was an entirely sobering experience. This mad beginning had Will's hands flying to Stephen's hips, and Stephen was sure he would be thrown off and ignored, possibly forever. He decided it best to at least meet his eyes now, filling his own with an apologetic look. However, Will held tightly on to the older man's hips and involuntarily spread his legs a little, causing Stephen to wobble and grasp his shoulders for support. 

The intimacy was incredible. Stephen's initiated eye contact was unbroken, so he figured it was appropriate to continue the dance. With much more control this time, he lifted himself back up onto secure knees and thrust smoothly forward and back, making Will exhale deeply and clench his stomach - though only Stephen could feel that. He fell into a pattern of the same thing, almost forgetting the whole purpose of the dance, until Devon whispered to him, "you might want to tease him a little, Ste". 

Following her instructions, he raised himself up higher, to the point where his grinding was basically a millisecond of rubbing jean zippers, and this was much better as he had Will lifting up his pelvis to increase the friction, and each time he rose even more until he was standing again. Now he had grasped what he was doing, he strode around to behind Will and knelt back down, beginning to fuss with his hair and dishevel his clothes. Will was going insane, writhing in his spot and craning his neck back around in any way he could to catch a glimpse of his torturer. Frustratingly, every time he did this, a head appeared just out of sight beside his, and two hands guided him back to looking at the crowd ahead of him, one on his neck and the other on his jaw. It was hell.

Stephen continued fussing with him until he became frustrated himself. Then, he decided it even more fun to zip down Will's hoodie and run his hands down his chest, over his shirt and dangerously close to his crotch, before retreating back to the top with dancing fingers, but not without pulling his shirt up just an inch and breathing hotly on his neck. Will shivered and squirmed, breaking his poker face. 

Just as Stephen got into the right mindset, Devon interrupted them, "Everybody! For your own sakes, I'd recommend breaking up this crowd now, before you and I see something we won't be able to unsee, ever." She ushered everybody out and into another room, much to Stephen's utmost happiness and dismay. This left the two men alone, hot, and bothered. Will's head fell back, and Stephen saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy.

He didn't trust himself to speak, so he picked up where he left off, hoping Will wouldn't be repulsed with the continuation. Standing once again, he made his way back around the sat man and plonked himself rather gracelessly on his lap and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, awaiting a sign he was allowed to continue. 

Will's eyes shot open, imploring Stephen's to meet them. Although he was the one really in control, he felt so incredibly vulnerable. His spread legs, his fluttering heart, his sweating palms... all he wanted was for Will to tell him what to do, to show a sign of possession - to take what he wanted from him unapologetically. Their connected gazes didn't help this feeling; Stephen felt unable to move. He wanted a way out, and he got it. 

"Stephen," Will spoke, his voice broken and barely above a whisper, "Do you... Is this..."  
"Can I continue?" Stephen asked, shifting his hips a little, indicating exactly what he meant. Will nodded.

Stephen adjusted his hips and shamelessly ground against Will's hips where he thought for a moment he felt his phone. The younger man brought his hands to Stephen's shoulders and squeezed, then trailed down his sides to rest at his hips once more. The urgency increased with this, and Will began meeting Stephen's thrusts with his own, and the latter's head fell to rest in the crook of the former's neck, exposing his own. Will took this opportunity and leaned forward, tantilisingly playing with and biting the skin there. A muffled noise, somewhat like a whimper, at his neck made him smirk. 

"Can I take over?" Will asked, receiving an eager nod from the smaller man in response. Grasping Stephen's miniscule waist with one arm and keeping his legs up around his waist with the other, Will flipped them. Now, Stephen was the one squirming and tugging against Will's shirt whilst Will's hands roamed possessively up and down and across his torso - and below. When it all got too much, Stephen finally wrapped his legs around Will's legs and pulled him to him, buckling the other man's legs, watching for a reaction in his eyes. Will was taken aback for a moment, but couldn't stop himself from launching his attack on Stephen's mouth. 

The pair kissed and bit and clawed and thrust and tugged and moaned and shivered their way to and through their bedraggled, filthy climaxes, which after Will collapsed onto Stephen, panting and twinkle-eyed smiles filling the silence while they caught their breath and found words to say about that ordeal. 

"Wow." Stephen said first, "Uh..."  
"Wow." Will laughed, "I think you summed it up, mate."  
Stephen released Will from his legs, and he rolled to fall beside/half on top of him. "Was that alright?" He felt his sober self coming back to him now, filling himself up with doubts. What if Will hadn't wanted that, but felt obligated to follow through with it after everyone left?  
Will propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Stephen, "I'd say it was alright, yeah." He joked, using a finger or two from his other hand to tip Stephen's head up. He leant down and kissed him sweetly, and Stephen felt himself just about dissolve into the beanbag. 

The second kiss ended, much quicker than the first, and Stephen said:  
"Do I have your permission to make a clickbait-y video about bottoming with WillNE now or no?"


End file.
